


24

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam is on edge and his Omega decides to take charge for his own good (Set in S14)





	24

The atmosphere in the bunker was tense and you knew Sam’s tolerance of having so many other people around was wearing thin. For weeks, he’d been struggling, searching for Dean, trying to balance everything at once.

He was seconds from falling apart.

An Alpha needed territory. Even if it was just a bedroom in a house but now, that sanctuary was invaded by a thousand other scents that had both of you on edge.

The hunt you’d invented was entirely false and you had an inkling Sam knew it. He was silent on the drive, staring out of the window - you’d taken the responsibility of driving to give him a break. The Impala wasn’t the easiest of vehicles to manage but you’d gotten used to it over the years.

By the time you reached Grand Island, Nebraska, it was dark and the third motel sign had a vacancy, prompting you to pull into the parking lot. Sam sat up, frowning at the destination.

“Here?”

You nodded and parked, turning the engine off.

“What are we doing here?” he asked, following you when you got out and headed to the office. You didn’t answer, speaking to the clerk directly, half-expecting Sam to order you to tell him, although he’d never been that sort of Alpha. When you’d booked a queen single, you turned to him, handing over the keycard.

“I’ll get the stuff from the car,” you instructed; he turned with the card in his hand, mutely wandering away toward the room. You watched him for a moment, biting your lower lip, hoping you were making the right decision. 

Your phone rang as you reached the Impala and you answered, hearing Bobby’s stern voice on the other end. It was a quick check in, letting you know that everything was fine - you’d insisted on everyone giving Sam twenty-four hours to just relax. The call was over in seconds and you stared at the screen, a sorrowful pang in your heart at the reminder of a man you’d once been so close to.

It was hard to reconcile the difference between your one-time confidant and father-figure, and the man from another world.

Turning your phone off, you grabbed your bag and Sam’s, leaving behind the weapons that you’d packed as a pretense. Locking the car up with a painful thought about how Dean would kill you if anything happened to it, you trudged toward the room you’d booked.

Sam was sitting at the end of the bed, still wearing his jacket, resting his elbows on his knees, long legs almost putting them level with his chest with how low the bed was. You closed the door, watching him warily as you crossed to put the bags down.

“There’s no hunt,” Sam stated, not looking at you.

“No,” you admitted. “There isn’t.”

“No one’s answering my calls.”

You swallowed, shedding your jacket. “They’re under orders.”

“You don’t give the orders.”

His voice was low as he spoke, the threat burrowing its way beneath your skin and making you shudder. Turning your back on him, you moved to the small table by the kitchenette, hooking your jacket over the back of a chair. Sam’s eyes burned into you and you swallowed, preparing yourself to face an irate Alpha.

“You need a break,” you said softly, turning back to him.

He was on his feet, jaw clenched. “I don’t have -”

“I swear to God,” you interrupted, raising one finger, “if you don’t listen to me, I’m gonna kick your ass to Hell and back.” Sam fell silent but his expression remained twisted with rage. “You think I don’t understand but I do, and I know you well enough to know that you’ll keep pushing that envelope until you finally break.” He swallowed visibly, almost shaking. “I can’t let that happen. You’re my Alpha,” you took a few steps forward, reaching out to him, “let me take care of you.”

His hands were shaking when you took hold of them. “Dean’s still out there…” he argued lamely, trailing off.

“I know,” you assured him. “And you’re not gonna be any good to him if you’re so run down, you make a mistake and get yourself killed.” The last word came out choked and high-pitched - you hadn’t noticed how hard your heart was hammering in your chest, the agonizing thought of losing him making you more emotional than you’d intended.

Sam’s face twisted at the sound, closing the distance between you. “Hey,” he murmured, catching your chin with his fingers. “It’s not gonna happen.”

Forcing a smile onto your face, you met his eyes, sniffing delicately. “I need you, Sam.” You pressed your hand against his chest, right over his heart. “You need me. You  _ need _ this.”

Sliding his fingers up to cradle your cheek, Sam hummed, inhaling your scent. “How long do we have?”

“Twenty-four hours,” you replied, lifting your chin when his hand glided through your hair to fist at the back of your head. It wasn’t a painful grip, just hard enough to let you know you couldn’t get away - your panties were already damp at the touch. “I’m yours, Alpha. For whatever you need.”

Sam growled, tugging on your hair, eyes blazing at the implication. He wasn’t often rough but sometimes… 

Sometimes it was required.

“Strip,” he ordered, releasing you with a sharp push that made you stumble. Bowing your head, you rushed to obey, kicking off your shoes before fumbling for your pants. Sam watched and waited, licking his lips as inch after inch of skin was bared to him. “Good girl. On your knees.”

You went down slowly, careful of the knee you knew would ache when you put weight on it. Quickly, Sam grabbed a pillow from the bed, bending to scoop it underneath your knees before pulling back with a small smile.

Didn’t matter how rough he was. He’d never actually hurt you.

Looking up at him from the floor always made you feel small and powerless but in a good way, if that made sense. Sam could probably toss you clear across the room, yet the way he cradled your face so gently, catching your bottom lip with his thumb… you’d never feel anything but safe with him.

“Open up,” he murmured, moving his hand from your cheek to his cock, stroking himself in preparation. You did as you were told, keeping your eyes on him as he pressed the tip between your lips.

The first time you’d tried to do this, years ago, you’d hadn’t had much success. Like all Alphas, Sam was endowed, significantly so - it had taken practice to be able to take him without gagging.

Sam groaned when you took control, slowly working more of his length into your mouth. Your cheeks bulged with him and when your lips grazed his knot, his hips jerked, prompting you to grab his thighs to prevent him doing it again.

His legs were shaking as you started to bob on his cock, your fingers sliding around his hips to grab his firm ass. You moaned around him, pleased when Sam grunted at the vibration, his fingers sliding through your hair to hold it loosely.

“Sam,” you panted, pulling back. “Want you to cum in my mouth.”

The sound he made was more like a growl than anything else. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t,” you whined, lapping at his cock as if it were an ice pop on a warm day. “I can take it.”

His knot pulsed under your fingers, wrapped firmly around the base of his shaft. Sam hesitated, his eyes locked on your tongue where it slid along his sensitive flesh. You took him deep again and he couldn’t help but twist his head so he could see the bulge of his cock in your throat.

Placing his hands either side of your head, Sam took control, thrusting slowly at first, hesitating whenever you gagged even slightly. When you relaxed, letting him use your mouth as he pleased, he picked up the pace, rutting hard against you until you were moaning and drooling around him.

“Gonna cum,” he warned, tipping his head back. You could feel his knot thickening, making your jaw ache with how wide he was stretching it. “Fuck, Y/N, fuck -” He trailed off with a litany of curses as he started to cum, warmth flooding your throat until you literally couldn’t breathe.

Gasping, you pulled back, unable to stop the dribble of cum that followed his knot slipping from your mouth. Sam stumbled backwards, dropping onto his ass on the bed, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

You grabbed a towel from your bag, wiping your face free of cum and drool before getting to your feet and heading for the bathroom to rinse your mouth. When you emerged from the bathroom, Sam was shirtless and he’d buttoned his pants as much as he could without hurting himself.

He patted the bed, giving you a suggestive once over; you raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” he murmured as you drew closer, reaching out one hand to curl around your bare hip. “You think I’m not gonna return the favor?”

There wasn’t a chance to protest as he dragged you down onto the bed, lowering you onto your back. You giggled when he pushed your thighs apart, instantly sealing his mouth over your soaked pussy. Sam groaned at the taste of you, wrapping his hands around both your hips to drag you closer.

The stimulation was too much too quick and you cried out, grabbing at his head, attempting to pull him away from your sensitive cunt. He relented a little, teasing your clit with the point of his tongue as you gasped.

“Baby,” he purred, dipping a single digit into your soaked hole, “you’re so wet.” Easing his finger into you, Sam curled it upward to stroke over your sweetest spot, smirking when you moaned loudly and clenched around him. He added a second, thrusting slowly until you were panting heavily, writhing as much as you could with one hand holding you down. “Cum for me.”

His mouth was on your clit again, adding to the intense pleasure forcing your eyes closed. It felt like he was tearing you apart cell by cell and you gave in, grinding down onto his fingers as you wailed through your climax.

Sam pulled away, palming his crotch with a growl. You were a boneless mess, struggling to breathe in the aftermath of the orgasm. The Alpha watched you, scenting the air with a low moan. “Twenty four hours?”

“Yeah,” you hummed, letting your quivering legs fall to the bed. “Well, maybe a little less now.”

“Hmmm,” he leaned in covering your body with his, kissing you softly, “guess I’ll have to make every minute count.”


End file.
